overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Pure White Peryton
Pure White Peryton (純白ペリュトン) is a Peryton species that lives in the Azerlisia Mountains. Appearance Similar to the baseline Peryton, save that it’s fur and feather were not brown but snow-white with and antlers that seem crystalline. Chronology Mass for the Dead Arc Momonga who was shifting through his Item Box found his Mask of Envy. Speaking out loud, he reminisced how he received this event item during Christmas in YGGDRASIL. Wearing the mask he found he could hide his skeletal features and began practicing acting his role as ruler of Nazarick. Albedo had barged into his room, thinking he was in trouble thought the mask wearing Momonga was an intruder until the player revealed it was him. Albedo had heard her master mentioned the word "Christmas." Momonga not wishing to disappoint her on the holiday told her Christmas was a day of celebration for the coming of winter. Winter is the season when most creatures get around, that is, the season when darkness and death c=become more sensible. A Christmas party is held for close friends and family. Albedo was taken by the holiday, vaguely remembered her memories of the Supreme Beings hosting a Christmas party wished to hold one in Nazarick. Momonga was intrigued by the idea and at the insistence of the Overseer Guardian, permitted her to organize the festivities. Later Albedo gathered the Floor Guardians to explain her plan. Doing her own research she discovered to have a Supreme Christmas Party, three items were needed: a meat dish, a Christmas Tree, and Christmas cake. The NPCs were given ten days to acquire the necessary items. The protagonist, Slimeko and Narberal Gamma were assigned to locate suitable meat worthy of Momonga. Nothing in Nazarick fitted the bill, so the trio went to E-Rantel. Knowing that the human meat market was inferior to whatever Nazarick could produce, the trio instead went to the Adventurer's Guild hoping the adventurers' there would have information on exotic meats. Two adventurers did have some information, pointing out venison to be a superior meat, especially Peryton. Additionally what caught the interest of the three was the rumor of a white Peryton. Returning to the Great Tomb of Nazarick, they reported to Albedo of their findings, who was thrilled at the discovery. She authorized them to capture the beast, alive preferably so as t could be butchered at the dungeon. To assist them, Shalltear Bloodfallen was sent as well due to her unique abilities. The four then headed to the hunting grounds of where the Perytons visited, which was the Great Forest of Tob. There they encountered Hamsuke who happily greeted them. Learning of their mission, Hamsuke informed them that he had seen creatures matching the descriptions of Perytons. Leading them to a clearing they found nothing until a shadow high above the sky blocked out the sun. Narberal thinking it was a Peryton flew into the sky to investigate, but it turned out to be a Vulture. The bird attempted to attacked Narberal, but the combat maid swiftly dealt with it. After the bird crashed into the ground, other vultures were found, and even the corpse of a deer. Seeing a vulture attempt to fly with the deer's corpse, the group believed that Hamsuke had mistaken the action for a Peryton. The protagonist suggested they look toward the mountains to hunt their quarry, though it was agreed that they would hunt again the next morning. The next morning the group hike the mountains finding sparse vegetation and rocky terrain. They manage to spot an injured Peryton, however, when they attempt to approach it they were attacked by vultures. Killing the vultures had allowed the Peryton to escape, and it was deduced that the scavengers had a symbiotic relationship with the Perytons. However, the group tracked the injured animal to a cave where to their surprise contained several Perytons and the rumored Pure White Peryton. Shalltear prepares to use Paralyze to subdue the Pure White Peryton, and enters the cave using Unknowable. A problem occurs as the Pure White Peryton is surrounded by normal Perytons and thus is unable to get any closer. Undeterred Shalltear attempts to use Paralyze but causes the Perytons surrounding the leader to panic and fly out of the cave in a rush. Narberal uses Electrosphere to attack the Perytons to prevent them from escaping. The Pure White Peryton appears from the hole with Shalltear in pursuit, she orders Narberal to target the small fry while she deals with the leader. After many of its subordinate Peryton fell before Narberal, the Pure White Peryton was aided by a flock of vultures but Narberl simply uses Electrosphere to eliminate them. Without its allies Shalltear uses Paralyze and the beast is quickly captured. Later it was taken back to Nazarick, where it was properly drained and butchered for the Christmas feast.Mass for the Dead Special Event: Nazarik x Christmas Abilities According to the adventurers in E-Rantel there was not much on its abilities save for its appearance. But those that hunted it noted the Pure White Peryton to be highly intelligent, able to garner the support of not just its own kind but also another species like the vultures. Trivia * The Pure White Peryton was classed as a rare species in the New World. References }} Category:Monsters